Please, come back
by whovianmidget
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR SEASON 12] After Castiel dies in season 12, Gabriel helps him come back to life. But what physical affects can this have on Cas? And how will Sam and Dean help him through it?


Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural

A/N

Ok so this is my first Supernatural fanfiction. It takes place right after season 12 ended.

 **Please review!**

* * *

"Everything happened so fast, Cas.

"You had came out of alive. Sam and I, we had hope that you had managed to trap Lucifer there, we thought that- we thought you were OK. But we both know that's not true.

"And now your gone.

"Then- then mom came, she put Lucifer back into that place- the alternate world or whatever it was you called it. But- she...

"Now she's gone too.

"Sam ran inside, probably to find out the deal with Lucifer's, well, kid. But maybe he ran so he wouldn't have to think about- you know. Maybe I could do that too, but I can't just leave you here."

Dean looked down at the dead angel. He had been his best friend, and while he had made mistakes, he had saved the Winchesters countless times. He wasn't just his friend, he was family. He was their brother, no matter what.

Dean felt the tears come, and he absentmindedly wiped his eyes. "Look, man. You need to know that you are family, and _always_ will be."

Dean shifted Cas's body in a way to look at peace, and before running off to help Sam, he said one more thing,

"Cas, please, come back."

* * *

"Cas."

Cas heard his name called as he slowly drifted into consciousness. Where was he? Was he dead? Was he dying? He couldn't tell. He didn't feel any pain. He was numb all over and he wasn't entirely sure if he could move.

"Castiel!" The voice called again. "Wake up, you idiot."

Cas slowly opened his eyes, which surprised him. Was he not dead? He slowly shifted his head to look around, which took a great deal of effort.

"Finally," The voice- which was sounding more and more familiar- said. "Took you long enough."

Cas looked toward the direction of the voice, and was shocked to see who he was looking at.

"Gabriel? But your-"

"Dead?" Gabriel interrupted and smirked. "So I am. But to be fair, you are too. Again." He grinned and helped Cas of the ground. "You've died quite a lot, brother. I just help make sure that you don't stay that way. Come on, follow me." Gabriel started walking and Cas had a chance to take in his surroundings. It looked like they were walking toward the bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, but he knew that wouldn't be possible if he really was dead.

"Where are we?" He asked Gabriel, confused. Gabriel turned and gave Cas a sad sort of smile.

"This is heaven, Cas. Your heaven." Cas blinked in surprise. Of course his heaven was here, the only real place he felt he even remotely belonged. In the bunker with the Winchesters.

He followed Gabriel into the bunker. He had no idea what Gabriel had meant by him making sure Cas didn't stay dead. Was it Gabriel who kept bringing him back to life all these years? He had no idea.

"Gabriel, what exactly are we doing?" Cas asked. What was his elder brother planning?

"Like I said, making sure you don't stay dead." He turned to Cas again, with an expression full of concern. "You _do_ want to go back, correct?" he asked cautiously.

Cas blinked. Did Cas want to go back? Did he want to go back to a world of monsters and demons and pain and sorrow? Or could he stay here, at peace, in a place he felt at home? And how would Sam and Dean feel? Did they want him back? Did Cas break their trust too many times for him to be their friend anymore? Or did they mean it when they called him family, that he belonged with them?

"Well? Cas?"

Cas looked up and said I'm all honesty, "l don't know."

Gabriel sighed. "Let me show you something." He lifted up his arms, and pressed two fingers against Cas's fourhead.

Cas's vision went white, and after a strange spinning sensation, Cas and Gabriel had been transported outside a small house in the middle of nowhere. Cas's heart skipped a beat when he suddenly realized this is where he last was on earth. This is where he died.

It was still dark out, and there were several people standing around a golden strip of light. _The portal,_ Cas realized.

Cas cautiously walked cautiously toward them, even though he knew they couldn't see him. He knew Sam, Dean, and Lucifer would be there, they were there when he died. But now Mary was also there, and he was surprised at what she did next. She ran at Lucifer, and punched him, again and again. Lucifer grabbed her arm and she pushed them into the portal, taking herself with him.

And then the portal closed behind her.

Cas was shocked. And he wasn't the only one. He cringed when he heard Dean yell, "No! No no no no no no NO!"

Sam stared, standing in shock, when he heard some flashing noises. He turned around, and saw lights flickering in the room Kelly was in. Cas watched as he turned and ran into the house, leaving his brother behind.

Cas saw Dean kneel on the ground, obviously in shock and in pain. The sight made him cringe.

Dean stayed there for a few minutes, kneeling over his best friends body. But then he began to talk.

Cas listened intently as he realized that Dean was talking to _him._ He was calling him family, and that he always would be _family_ , and Cas could feel tears stinging his eyes.

Dean shifted Cas's body around, probably to make it look more comfortable. He then stood up, and began to leave, when he said one more thing, "Cas, please, come back."

Dean stood there for a few moments, and Cas walked up to him and, even though he knew Dean couldn't hear him, he said "I will. I promise."

Dean started walking back to the house again, and Cas turned and walked back to Gabriel, who was watching the whole thing from afar.

Cas looked up at his brother. "Alright," he said slowly, " I'll do it."

Gabriel smiled. "Good. Frankly, this sad world needs you." He touched Cas's fourhead again and they were back in the 'bunker.'

"To get you back this time, we're going to use a spell." Gabriel said," Luckily, your heaven has the resources for it."

Castiel frowned. "There are spells to bring people back to life?" Gabriel chuckled lightly.

"Not exactly. It can only be cast by an archangel, namely, me. And it's only to bring angles back to life, not humans."

Gabriel started opening doors and cupboards to get all the supplies necessary. Once he had them all, he went to the table where Sam and Dean do their research.

"Alright, I have to warn you." he started slowly, "Sometimes the spell can go awry, and it can have some physical side effects. Like how last time we did this, you had amnesia for about 6 months before Dean miraculously found you. Are you _absolutely_ positive you want to do this?"

Cas nodded without hesitation. _A promise is a promise,_ he thought. He didn't know if Gabriel heard what he had said to Dean, and frankly, he didn't care if he had.

Gabriel carefully added in all the ingredients necessary for the spell and gently stirred them all together.

"What we have to do now is draw a sigil on the wall with this," he said, lifting up his creation, "and then I say the spell in Latin. Are you ready?" He asked.

Again, Castiel nodded.

"Alright," Gabriel said, "here we go."

 **Here's chapter one, ill try to have chapter 2 up soon. Please Review!**

 **P.S. I probably got a ton of things wrong, like I just made up the 'spell.'**


End file.
